SM!
by Binaj
Summary: "Parecia apenas mais uma garota normal, mas... Quem diria! As quietinhas são realmente as piores." "Se faz de másculo e totalmente viril, mas... Fala sério! As pessoas realmente não são o que pensamos." As aparências enganam... E muito.
1. Chapter 1

**AS APARENCIAS ENGANAM **

**PT. 01**

Camisa preta, calça jeans, cabelo arrumado, tênis tão limpo que chegava a ser impecável. Fone no ouvido escutando algum rock que curtia. Mão direita no bolso da frente da calça. Ele brilhava longe, para todos. O bom era que não fazia simplesmente nada para brilhar. Era assim que Uchiha Sasuke, mais uma vez, entrava no colégio indo direto para a sala.

- Bom dia Sasuke-kun. – Não fora o primeiro cumprimento que havia recebido naqueles cinco minutos que chegara ali, e muito menos o último. Várias pessoas – incluindo as que nem mesmo se lembrava do nome – faziam de tudo para passar alguns minutos a mais com sua presença. Não podia dizer que odiava isso... Mas não era como se gostasse também.

* * *

Camiseta e saia do colégio até os joelhos, meia que ia até o joelho junto do tênis que ganhara há mais de um ano e meio, cabelo preso, óculos. Estava arrumada estilo a qualquer garota que não quisesse levar uma bronca por entrar sem o uniforme ou por "diminuir" o tamanho dele. Na mão carregava um livro e parecia bem entretida na leitura. Era assim que Hyuuga Hinata, mais uma vez, entrava no colégio indo direto para a sala.

- Hina! Bom dia – Aquele, novamente, fora o primeiro bom dia que recebera – e provavelmente o ultimo – de sua amiga, Ino. Várias pessoas – praticamente todos do colégio, retirando a loira ao seu lado – nem sequer sabiam da existência dela. Não podia dizer que odiava isso... Mas não era como se gostasse também.

- Bom dia, Ino-chan. – Cumprimentou-a de volta, mostrando-lhe um sorriso. Sentava-se no fundo, na última carteira da fileira encostada na parede das janelas. Dali, podia ver tudo. Era o que costumava fazer. Observar os outros.

- Bom dia, Ino. – O nome da garota fora proferido com falsa doçura. A rosada famosa por ser amiga de infância da loira e sarcástica com a mesma. Hoje, já não se agüentavam.

- Bom dia, Sakura. – Respondeu, igualmente com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Hm – Jogando os cabelos soltos para o lado olhou para a menina sentada, que em vez de observá-las, via algo miraculosamente mais interessante depois da janela. – Vejo que continua andando com certas fracassadas. – Fez uma pausa com sua frase cheia de veneno – Bom, estão à altura. – Ela deu um sorrisinho e saiu dali antes que Ino pudesse responder alguma coisa.

A rosada ouviu um palavrão proferido por Ino, mas apenas mostrou o dedo do meio, ainda de costas, rebolando com sua saia do colégio super-curta.

- Por que você não fala nada, Hinata? Isso me irrita profundamente. – Perguntou a garota, que bufava de raiva pelo modo que Sakura se "atrevia", como ela mesma dizia, a falar com ela daquela maneira.

- Se eu responder, ela vai continuar falando. Por que não tenta fazer o mesmo, Ino-chan? – Respondeu sorrindo e dando de ombros, como pouco se importasse.

- Imagino se algum dia vai tomar coragem e mandar ela para o inferno. – Viu Hinata suspirar com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Para mim isso é impossível, não por que não posso, mas por que não quero. Não gostaria, nem um pouco, de me tornar uma pessoa como ela, que não sabe respeitar as pessoas a sua volta. – Falou como se fosse algo obvio. Viu a amiga suspirar. Sabia que Ino realmente não gostava de Sakura, principalmente pelo fato de que a rosada não parava de se vangloriava de suas pernas esbeltas e bem malhadas com orgulho. Hinata não entendia nem um pouco a rivalidade delas. Pra ela, as duas eram suficientemente bonitas, cada uma com suas belezas diferentes.

* * *

Enquanto prestava atenção na aula – na qual fora iniciada a não mais que cinco minutos – ouviu as garotas ficarem mais histéricas do que minutos atrás. Era sempre assim. Todo santo dia. Não havia uma única vez sequer em que Uchiha Sasuke entrava na sala de aula de uma maneira simples e normal. O professor lançou-lhe um olhar nervoso, por atrapalhar a aula novamente.

- Uchiha. – Começou Kakuzu, professor de matemática. – Quantas vezes essa semana pretende chegar atrasado?

- Sensei... – Ele começou, com o olhar vazio no rosto. Como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo, seus lábios se alargaram em um sorriso irresistível e sua feição pareceu, por um momento, brilhar. – Sinto muito pelo atraso, mas eu realmente gostaria de assistir sua aula. Poderia me deixar entrar, desta vez?

Ainda um pouco nervoso, Kakuzu lhe mandou entrar e ir direto para sua carteira. Assim que o Uchiha fez o que lhe foi pedido, a sala pareceu se acalmar um pouco. Hinata suspirou pesadamente. Era sempre assim. Perdoado facilmente, só por dar um sorriso – que a garota de orbes perolados achava total e ridiculamente falso, já que em menos de um minuto voltava a ter um semblante sério – todos derretiam e esqueciam.

Hinata particularmente não gosta, nem odiava. Não formava opiniões sobre as pessoas sem nem ao menos conhecê-las. Mas tinha que admitir que aqueles olhos do Uchiha fossem de dar medo até em leões. Quando sorria, só a deixava ainda mais amedrontada: Não tinha como não relacionar com aquelas cenas em que se vê em canais de animais, quando o gueopardo se esconde entre as moitas e anda devagar, pesquisando sua vitima, esperando a melhor hora de atacar. Um frio percorreu sua espinha ao imaginar a cena mais uma vez naquele dia.

* * *

A aula havia acabado há algumas horas atrás, mas ficara na biblioteca para estudar alguns assuntos que perdera. Quando saiu do prédio do colégio, o relógio marcava 17h30min. Praguejou baixinho ao ver que, se não corresse para casa, iria pegar uma forte chuva. O céu estava cheio de nuvens terrivelmente carregadas. Quando iria começar a correr, ouviu um gemido rouco e fraco sair das árvores que tinham ali. Hinata, por instinto, se escondeu.

- Shika... – Ela ouviu a voz novamente, agora a reconhecendo. Era Temari, do terceiro ano. Vice-presidente do conselho estudantil e capitã do time de futebol feminino. Estava junto com seu namorado, Shikamaru, o próprio presidente do conselho estudantil. Se alguém os visse, estariam ferrados. Automaticamente, ela olhou para todos os lados, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Percebeu que não teria ninguém mais naquele horário na escola. Ficou quietinha e começou a ouvir e ver pela pequena fresta que as moitas tinham.

Não parecia algo romântico, mas não era de todo sem sentimento, de fato. Shikamaru beijava Temari de forma intensa, mas lenta. Sua expressão vagava pelo cansaço, mas ao ouvir os gemidos da namorada, na tentativa tosca e frustrada de contê-los, logo ficava extasiado novamente.

Temari deixou suas mãos vagarem pelo corpo dele, arranhando as partes expostas. Separou-se do moreno, com um sorriso. Ajoelhou-se no chão, de forma que ficasse de frente com o membro já exposto do namorado. Com um movimento rápido e delicado, pegou o com a mão e logo começou a massageá-lo. Shikamaru soltou um suspiro pesado, quase que um gemido. Motivada, a loira colocou o membro dele na boca, lambendo, fazendo sucções, com a mão dele agora em sua cabeça, fazendo pequenos movimentos – mas rápidos – dentro dela.

Antes que pudesse chegar ao ápice dentro da boca da namorada, puxou-a para cima, virando-a de costas. Temari ficou inclinada para a árvore, apoiando-a na mesma. Sentiu o membro dele roçar sua intimidade, e esperou pela sensação de prazer e dor que a tomaria em breve. Avassaladora. Quente.

Quando finalmente sentiu Shikamaru dentro de si, prendeu a respiração. Os movimentos lentos com estocadas fortes a deixavam de pernas bambas, e a cada nova estocada, sentia o prazer lhe rasgar a garganta e provocar-lhe outro gemido.

Ao assistir a cena, Hinata pensava que o moreno logo começaria a aumentar a velocidade, mas não. Continuou do mesmo modo em que começara. Apertando os seios da namorada, ele continuou fazendo do modo que Temari parecia gostar mais.

Já não agüentando mais, Hinata que estava com os joelhos e mão apoiadas no chão, abriu um pouco a perna, dando passagem para as mãos. Puxou o pano da calcinha para o lado e começou a massagear seu clitóris. Os gemidos ritmados a excitavam ainda mais. Introduziu um, dois dedos em sua intimidade, sentindo o prazer daquilo tudo. O medo de ser pega por alguém, a expectativa de se masturbar assistindo alguém fazer sexo, escondida, e – ainda por cima – na escola.

Quando Shikamaru começou a escorregar ainda mais forte para dentro da loira, aos solavancos e rosnados, viu que logo os dois chegariam ao ápice juntos. Sentindo-se ainda mais excitada, afundou os dedos na cavidade mais fundo, forte e rápido, enquanto massageava o clitóris com a outra mão ao mesmo tempo. Não demorou muito para que gozasse, instantes antes dos dois mais a frente.

Respirava fundo e silenciosamente, tentando se acalmar enquanto Temari e Shikamaru já haviam ido embora. Suspirou profundamente, um pouco decepcionada. Havia feito _novamente_.

* * *

Olhava a cena com um misto de diversão, malicia e surpresa. Estava com uma garota – que no momento esquecera o nome –, quando começou a ouvir gemidos abafados de algum casal. Normal, pensou enquanto se despedia e via a garota ir embora. Iria seguir seu caminho também, quando seu olhar se voltou para o canto onde estavam os dois, e vira uma garota olhar e se esconder numa moita, parou e olhou curioso para descobrir o que ela faria. Não sabia quem era. Vestia o uniforme de maneira comportada, e, apesar da roupa folgada, via que a garota tinha seios fartos. Era o máximo que podia ver, pois o resto do corpo estava totalmente coberto.

Sorriu de lado ao ver a mão dela ir de encontro com sua própria intimidade, começando uma carícia – tímida de inicio. Estava ofegante e com a face avermelhada. Não demorou muito para terminarem. Observou a garota tremer e ofegar baixinho, tentando se acalmar. Ela levantou, pronta para ir embora, quando seu olhar se encontrou com o de Sasuke.

Perolados, hein. Sorriu de lado para ela, de forma significativa. Virou-se em direção a saída e foi embora, com pensamentos e idéias martelando em sua cabeça.

* * *

Meu Deus! Meu Deus! Hinata estava ponto de surtar. Ok, a idéia de ser pega fazendo aquilo era excitante, mas não pensava e muito menos queria realmente ser pega! Ainda mais pelo Uchiha. Aquele sorriso a assustava mais do que um ladrão com uma arma, apontando pra sua cabeça. Certeza que ele pensa que ela é uma pervertida que se masturba ao ver outros transando... Ok, era a verdade, mas preferia ignorar o fato e fingir que não era. O que iria fazer? A escola inteira ficaria sabendo! Não... Não, o Uchiha não era esse tipo de pessoa, que sai contando o segredo dos outros, – deu uma risadinha nervosa, imaginando – ele não é fofoqueiro. Ele, gentilmente, iria dar seu melhor sorriso para a Hyuuga e dizer:

_- O que? Ah, ontem! Não se preocupe com isso, é totalmente normal e saudável bater uma enquanto vê dois colegas de escola transando apaixonadamente._ – Ela disse, sorrindo e imitando a voz do Uchiha, surpreendentemente mais doce do que na realidade era. _– IMPOSSIVEL!_ – Gritou, se descabelando e correndo para a saída. _– Impossível! É obvio! OBVIO que ele vai fazer alguma coisa! Ninguém sorri daquele jeito sádico pra nada._ – Lembrou-se, quase chorando de desespero _– Ele vai fazer alguma coisa... Talvez algo como me obrigar a... Realizar... Seus desejos sexuais mais íntimos..._

Imediatamente veio em sua mente, a imagem do Uchiha com o seu típico sorriso sombrio segurando um chicote na mão, enquanto ela, vestida de empregada e com orelhas de gato, era punida por não ter usado língua o suficiente.

_- "Kya! Perdoe-me, mestre"..._ – NÃO! FOCO HINATA, FOCO! Gritou para si mesma enquanto limpava o canto da boca_. – Ele com certeza vai fazer alguma coisa realmente ruim e eu tenho que me preparar..._ – Terminou num sussurro, enquanto ia para casa tentar analisar sua situação melhor.

* * *

_Bom, é isso. Estou tentando fazer algo engraçado e tal, minha primeira fanfic desse gênero, então, por favor, sejam legais comigo._


	2. Chapter 2

Nesse mundo há pessoas que tem segredos que não querem revelar aos outros. No meu caso, eu não quero revelar ele nem para mim mesma. Existem tabus que são difíceis de serem quebrados. Os tabus da sociedade. Pessoas que saem dos padrões, desafiando os limites impostos. Eu as admiro.

Admiro a coragem delas...

A coragem que eu não tenho.

* * *

Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Por uma semana inteira, Hinata temeu. Ficou atenta a sua volta e principalmente no Uchiha, mas nada acontecera. Na verdade, nada mudara – a não ser o fato de que ela havia se tornado uma tremenda de uma paranoica, seguindo o rapaz com os olhos sempre o via. Mas não podia fazer nada, já que ao invés de sua preocupação diminuir com o passar dos dias, ao contrario, só aumentava. Não queria ser pega desprevenida. Era sempre melhor esperar o pior, neste caso, assim poderia pensar em escapar de alguma maneira.

Mas quanto mais tempo passava, mais estava convencida de que ela própria era um caso perdido.

- POR QUE DIABOS EU ESTOU TÃO EXCITADA COM ISSO? – Gritou, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Sentia o coração quase saindo pela boca toda vez que encontrava com o Uchiha. O estomago começava a borbulhar, as mãos suarem e o corpo tremer. – Eu não sou assim. Essa não sou eu. – Repetiu a frase que se tornara um hábito. Todo dia, antes de se levantar, dizia as mesmas palavras, tentando convencer a si mesma.

Levantou e foi direto para o banheiro. Cada vez que olhava no espelho, se assustava. Em vez de acordar bem descansada, parecia que não havia dormido nem um mísero minuto. Ignorou. Tomar um banho gelado antes de ir para a escola devia ajudar.

OOOOOOO

Caminhava lentamente enquanto adentrava o colégio. Naquela altura do campeonato, sentia-se cansada tanto fisicamente como espiritualmente. Na verdade, não tinha com vontade de estar ali... Queria ter ficado em casa e tentado dormir um pouco, mas não o fez. Não por que teria que explicar ao seu pai o porquê da falta de sono. E não queria virar e falar que sua filha havia sido pega fazendo coisas que não devia na escola.

Definitivamente não.

Para piorar as coisas, a primeira aula era de natação. Considerou por um segundo dizer que não se sentia bem para participar da aula e ir tirar um cochilo na enfermaria, mas logo descartou a hipótese. Ino faria perguntas e não queria ter que explicar a situação para ela.

Definitivamente não.

Ou seja, teria que aguentar calada e sem mudar sua rotinha.

Viu de longe algumas garotas de sua sala saírem do vestiário, para onde se dirigia. Olhou para o relógio e viu que estava atrasada, mas não se importou e continuou no mesmo ritmo que se encontrava, alcançando seu destino em poucos minutos.

- Nossa, que desanimo. – Comentou a voz da amiga que trocava o uniforme por seu maiô. – Desse jeito vamos para a aula amanhã.

- Amanhã seria bom. – Respondeu, fechando o armário que guardava suas coisas. Com Hinata devidamente vestida para a aula, as duas foram para a ponta da piscina, onde a professora mandava fazer alguns exercícios de aquecimento. Respirou fundo, imitando os movimentos das outras, logo pegando o ritmo.

* * *

Saiu de casa em direção ao colégio uma hora mais cedo do que de costume. Planejava chegar cedo, já que a primeira aula era de educação física. Desde o dia em que vira Hyuuga Hinata espiando um casal fazendo sexo, decidira passar um tempo se divertindo com ela. Vira inúmeras chances para colocar seu plano em ação, mas percebeu que quanto mais ele demorava em fazer algo, mais a garota ficava nervosa e ansiosa.

Junto com o nome, descobrira algumas outras coisas sobre ela. Não fora nada difícil, na verdade.

_Flashback._

Andando pelo corredor da escola, escutou o sinal bater. Estava atrasado para a aula novamente, mas simplesmente não tinha vontade de correr desesperadamente – como vários outros estavam fazendo.

- Mas, fala sério. Sem querer, acabei vendo uma coisa bem interessante ontem. – Pensou alto. Tinha planejado fazer algumas coisas com ela, mas não a conhecia. Nem sequer sabia onde encontra-la.

Para sua sorte a aula era de português e o professor vivia atrasado. Entrou na sala e foi direto para a carteira, abaixando a cabeça e planejando tirar um cochilo. Depois se preocupava em como encontrar a garota.

- Ei, Sasuke. – Ouviu a voz irritando de um dos seus amigos o chamar. Ignorou. – Ei, Sasuke. – Ignorou. – SASUKE! Eu estou te chamando!

- E eu estou te ignorando. – Irritado, levantou a cabeça e encarou o louro de olhos azuis. – O que é agora?

- Nada, só queria saber se você vai fazer alguma coisa no domingo.

- Vou. Estarei muito ocupado. – Disse fechando os olhos, prevendo a pergunta do amigo.

- O que vai fazer?

- Dormir.

- Ah, Sasuke! Não seja chato. – "Começou" pensou o Uchiha. – A gente marcou de sair para algum lugar legal, já que é aniversário do Kiba. Você tem que vir, vai ser legal. Além disso, Sasuke, ele é nosso amigo, e você tem que ir. Recebeu o convit- Ei! Sasuke! Não me ignora!

Sasuke estava de saco cheio daquilo. Considerou manda-lo calar a boca, mas logo desistiu. Sabia que isso só iria piorar e Naruto iria falar cada vez mais, sem parar. Já estava sendo assim, só iria piorar. Para sua sorte – ou azar, veja como quiser – Kakashi finalmente chegou. Aos poucos, foram todos se sentando, enquanto o professor calmamente guardava seu livro na gaveta.

- Bom, vamos direto ao assunto. – Começou – Hoje temos um aluno transferido. – Kakashi fez um gesto para o rapaz que continuava na porta, entrar. – Pode se apresentar.

- Sabaku no Gaara, prazer em conhecê-los.

- Por motivos pessoais, ele teve que sair do antigo colégio e vir para cá. Lá, ele era um bom aluno, então, espero que vocês se comportem e não o leve para o mau caminho. – Brincou. Mesmo usando uma mascara, dava para ver o sorriso provocador do professor. Mandou o ruivo ir sentar, enquanto ouvia as reclamações e acusações dos outros.

O barulho da conversa ficava cada vez mais alto, e com isso deixava o Uchiha ainda mais irritado. Baixou a cabeça novamente, decidido a ignorar tudo a sua volta. Aos poucos, Kakashi obtinha sucesso em fazer todos ficarem quietos.

- Com licença. – Pronunciou uma voz ofegante.

- Que raro Hinata.

- Desculpe, me atrasei. Posso entrar? – Perguntou a voz doce. Tão doce e delicada que fez o moreno erguer a cabeça e olhar quem era.

_Flashback./_

No dia, levara um susto. Não imaginou que a encontraria logo de cara e que estavam na mesma classe. Depois disso, observou a garota por uma semana. Hyuuga Hinata, 16 anos, quieta e tímida. Uma total antissocial, não falava com ninguém a não ser sua amiga Ino – que antes vivia disputando-o com Sakura e o resto do colégio. Fora essas coisas, mais nada. Olhando normalmente, se ele não tivesse visto o que viu, ela era somente uma nerd como qualquer outra.

- Hyuuga Hinata, isso vai ser divertido. – Murmurou enquanto via a garota caminhar em direção do vestiário feminino. Enquanto ela entrava, algumas outras saiam. Esperou alguns minutos para ter a certeza que não havia mais ninguém além dela lá dentro.

* * *

Havia sido cansativo. Normalmente tem energia suficiente para terminar a aula de natação, mas nessa não aguentaria nem os primeiros 5 minutos. Pediu licença para a professora e se dirigiu para o vestiário mais cedo do que o normal. Viu algumas garotas de outra sala saírem do lugar rindo e deu graças a Deus, - não teria mais ninguém lá para falar alto e lhe dar mais dor de cabeça. Caminhou até o banco e deitou-se ali. Apesar de ser desconfortável, sentiu o corpo amolecer rapidamente e adormeceu após alguns segundos.

OOOOOOO

Sentia algo puxando sua consciência, fazendo-a recobrar os sentidos aos poucos. Era algo parecido com uma pluma roçando suavemente em seu rosto. Não era uma sensação ruim. Procurou abrir os olhos, mas não surtiu nenhuma diferença.

- Quem apagou as luzes? – Sussurrou baixo para si mesma.

- As luzes não estão apagadas.

O corpo inteiro de Hinata paralisou. Apesar de nunca terem conversado diretamente, ela conhecia aquela voz.

"Ah não, ah não, ah não! Por favor, senhor, tira esse monstro de perto de mim... Ele vai me comer! – Pensou choramingando. Num milésimo de segundo, a Hyuuga já estava em pânico. – Pera aí... As luzes não estão apagadas, então...".

Ela sentou-se de súbito, erguendo e levando as mãos ao rosto.

- Eu vendei você – Hinata podia jurar que ele estava sorrindo. – Espero que não se importe.

"Espera que eu não me importe? É claro que eu me importo seu louco!" Sem parar para pensar, a morena levantou e estapeou o rosto bonito dele, duas, três vezes.

- Você ta maluco? Sabe o quão exausta eu estou por sua causa? E ainda vem querer me vendar e me diz com essa voz sínica "Espero que não se importe"! Pois bem, espero que não se importe em eu chamar um cara enorme pra te dar um trato! – Sorriu de maneira confiante, se deliciando ao ver Sasuke aderindo uma posição de defesa, olhando-a horrorizado e fazendo sinal negativo, morrendo de medo.

Hinata balançou a cabeça, afastando aquela cena impossível de se acontecer. Por mais que estivesse morrendo de vontade, não conseguiria bater e nem falar essas coisas para o Uchiha. Se o fizesse, duvidava que ele se jogasse no chão feito uma donzela em perigo. Seria hilário, teve vontade de rir imaginando, mas esse desejo logo sumiu quando imaginou o que ele realmente faria caso insto acontecesse. Tremeu voltando à realidade.

- U-uchiha-san... – Começou tímida. Não sabia como começar a falar, mas decidiu que era preciso. - Sobre aquele dia... Poderia não falar para ninguém?

- Claro. – O Uchiha viu o sorriso dela abrir, cheio de esperança. – Em primeiro lugar, não pretendia contar para ninguém.

O que... Ele não parecia tão mau assim... Hinata repreendeu-se mentalmente por pensar mal de uma pessoa que ela nem conhecia direito.

- Mas... – Continuou – Tem uma coisa que eu quero.

Ela sabia que era bom demais pra ser verdade. Seu sorriso morreu com a mesma facilidade que nasceu. Ficou com medo de perguntar o que era e considerou por um momento em não fazê-lo, mas a curiosidade era maior.

- O- o que?

Antes que pudesse receber a resposta, ouviu vozes do lado de fora. Sasuke rapidamente a pegou e puxou pelo braço, fazendo-a entrar em um lugar estreito. Ficou ainda mais apertado quando ele entrou junto. Escutou o rangido do armário se fechando.

"No armário? Porque diabos ele nos enfiou dentro armário?" Perguntou-se enquanto tentava arranjar uma posição menos desconfortável.

- Fique quieta, Hyuuga. - Não era um pedido.

Hinata queria saber o que estava acontecendo. Podia escutar a porta sendo batida e trancada, alguns tropeços e gemidos abafados.

Assustou-se. Gemidos? Aos poucos os sons ficavam ainda mais agravados: Alto o suficiente para eles ouvirem, mas baixo o bastante pra ninguém lá fora escutar. Imaginando o que se passava, a respiração da Hyuuga começava a pesar. Sentia não só o rosto quente, como todo o corpo. Apesar de querer negar avidamente, seu corpo não conseguia esconder o fato de que estava...

- Já excitada, Hinata? - Sussurrou baixo no ouvido dela.

"Oi, é de propósito?" Era só ela ou a voz de Sasuke estava mais profunda? Não, era só ela e a situação mesmo. Não podia evitar. Ela já estava no limite a um bom tempo. Desde que fora flagrada pelo moreno, para ser mais precisa. E agora ela estava trancada num armário com ele, sentindo pela primeira vez um homem tão perto de seu corpo, vendada e de quebra um casal transando do lado de fora.

Ela queria ver, mas assim que levou a mão ao rosto para tirar o pano, ela foi redirecionada para o próprio seio por Sasuke. O Uchiha se aproximou, colando ainda mais seus corpos, colocando o joelho no meio das pernas da Hyuuga pressionando levemente, fazendo a morena enrijecer.

- Não pode tirar. - Continuou sussurrando com a você profunda e rouca. Ouviu-a suspirar, arrepiada. Sorriu de lado. - É sua amiga Ino e o cara novo. - Enquanto ele falava, os gemidos de Ino ficavam cada vez mais altos. - Quer ver?

Mas ela não precisava. Só os sons, a voz de Sasuke sussurrando em seu ouvido, a venda impedindo-a de ver... Aquela situação tirava-lhe a visão, aumentava-lhe a audição e provocava sua imaginação. Podia sentir o sorriso do rapaz quando a mão esquerda de Hinata encontrou e tocou sua intimidade.

Com sua respiração ficando cada vez mais alta, não demoraria a chamar a atenção de Ino e Gaara, então tapou a boca da morena com uma mão, e a outra foi de encontro às nádegas dela, apertando fortemente o lugar. Logo voltou e abaixou a alça do maiô, deixando o seio direito à mostra. Sasuke ignorou o fato de que não podia ver quase nada e sua boca foi de encontro com o seio da Hyuuga. Sorriu quando ela arqueou as costas e mordeu sua mão devido ao prazer.

Hinata estava surtando. Não sabia no que pensar então se desligou e permitiu-se apreciar as sensações prazerosas que inundavam seu corpo. Teve vontade de gritar quando o Uchiha envolveu seu seio na boca, mas não podia. Se o fizesse Ino – que se descontrolava do outro lado. "Gaara devia ser muito bom", pensou. – iria notar.

Não se passaram nem mais alguns minutos quando viu Hinata tremer e se aproximar do pescoço dele, mordendo para abafar o gemido ao sentir o ápice do prazer.

Respirando com dificuldade, Hinata pensou no que acabara de fazer. Quando o pano que lhe tapava a visão deslizou pelo rosto, abriu os olhos e encontrou o sorriso de Sasuke.

- Sádico. – Acusou.

- Masoquista. – Rebateu.

* * *

Oi! Primeiramente, desculpem a demora em postar. D8

Uma coisa que eu gostaria de esclarecer, antes que alguém pergunte, eu não sei muito sobre sadomasoquismo. Antes de começar a escrever essa fanfic, pesquisei um pouco, claro. Pelo o que eu entendi do tema, existem várias maneiras que as pessoas sádicas e masoquistas usam, mas basicamente usam o físico e o psicológico de um jeito um "pouco" mais selvagem. No caso da minha fanfic, não pretendo colocar agressões físicas, mas sim um tormento psicológico abordando o tema de uma forma engraçada. Hinata se sente excitada quando esta psicologicamente pressionada e em situação difícil e Sasuke se sente bem quando coloca Hinata nessas situações, vendo ela sofrer. rs

Ah, não tenho beta, então perdoem os possíveis erros relacionados a este assunto.

Criticas são bem-vindas. 8)

Muito obrigado a quem leu, favoritou e deixou reviews, Brightest Moonlight, dias28, FranHyuuga, Gwenhwyfair, Hoppipollas, mademoiselleB e Raissa Shields. Me animou muito e desculpem a demora. T.T

Enfim, boa leitura e espero que gostem!


End file.
